Viper
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: A wild night of debauchery after Pain's defeat leads to unexpected consequences between Uzumaki Naruto and Mitarashi Anko. Now with a child on the way and a war bearing down them, what will be the fate of their untimely offspring? AU NarutoxAnko Lemons!
1. Snake in the Bed

**A/N: Okay, this is just a random one-shot I was challenged to write! NarutoxAnko! Let me know if I should continue it! Yeah, this isn't usually my style, but hey, even I can pump out an M-Rated fic every now and then...**

_By the pricking of my thumbs...something wicked this way comes_

_~William Shakespeare_

**Viper **

A seventeen year old genin had just awoken with the mother of all hangovers to find a beautiful naked girl in his bed. _In his bed!_ His eyes bulged with incomprehension. He tried to sit up, but a whirlwind of pain in his skull forced him back against the sheets. His tongue felt_-tasted-_raw in his mouth; like he'd swallowed a gallon of salt. His mind whirled as he lay there, trying_-struggling-_to remember what had happened last night. He remembered...

...absolutely nothing.

Where had he been last night? What had he done? Why the hell was he in bed with a woman?

"Hmm...

He stiffened as the woman beside him stirred; the sheets sliding from her shoulders to expose her bare back and a streaming curtain of violet hair. Belatedly, he stiffened. _Oh no._ No. No no no no. There was only one woman who had that tattoo, who had that hair, that voice, who made that sound. She rolled over, pressing against him, spooning as close to him as possible. Only then, as a subtle shudder of ecstasy coursed down his spine, did he look down at himself, _at her. _Only then did he realize that he was equally at fault in that regard. He was naked, too!

He took in the large eyes, perfectly coifed violet hair, clear skin, full lips, and lean, firm curves and he marveled at her. Hers was a beauty beyond describing, but, ultimately, it was the eyes that ensnared him. Her eyes were twin pools of golden hazel, glinting and mischevious, not unlike his own. Hers were eyes that knew pain, but at some point that pain had been taken to pieces; it had been dissected, dissasembled, examined from every angle, and then, summarily conquered.

She blinked at him from where she lay, her soft eyes smoldering darkly in the early morning light. He froze, memories of his first Chunin Exam flickering through his thoughts as he watched a multitude of emotions flicker across her features. Dead. He was so dead. He'd never be able to keep his promise to Nagato. He'd never become Hokage' he'd just doomed himself

"A-Anko-sensei?" the boy asked in utter disbelief as she peered up at him, as she continued to stare up at him, her eyes still laden heavy with sleep.

"Naruto...

He was a handsome youth, if intense. His blond hair was disheveled, his blue eyes intelligent, his features balanced. Whisker marks tripled each cheek cheeks that once dimpled with a constantly bright and enthused grin; no matter the situation, no matter the mission. Now, he was intense, his visage free of the baby fat that had cursed him in his younger years. Chiseled and nigh but expressionless, that face squinted against the afternoon light; peering down at her as she lay there in all her glory; her golden eyes glinting with some unknown emotion he couldn't quite decipher.

Then she smiled.

Naruto's head slammed into the headboard of his bed with a crack. Black spots speckled across his vision for a long moment while Naruto tried to figure out what the heck was going on. Then, he felt Anko rub her face against the side of his throat, straddle his bent leg so that he could feel the heat of her crotch rubbing on his knee. Then she spread her legs and took him tentatively by the face. Naruto glimpsed the flush of her wet pink slit and suddenly had a bad thought.

"O-Oi...

"Naruto," Anko moaned, needily, pouting.

He was drawn to her almost magnetically, and found himself leaning in to give her a tentative kiss. He pulled away only a fraction afterwards. She looked as surprised as he did, though not displeased. Then she leaned in again, more urgently, and their kiss had passion. Naruto felt her breathing against him, and accepted her arms as they closed around his neck when he began to pull away.

Her lips were hot and wet and her legs were—_yow!_

Naruto quickly vaulted back off the bed and Anko let out a sharp cry of loss. He snatched up a pair of boxers and a jumpsuit, grabbed his apartment door, slammed it, and leaned hard against the door safely from the outside. He panted, hating the tightness of his boxers and how part of him just wanted to open the door and let her have her way with him.

"W-What the hell happened last night?"

**A/N: BWAH! What can I say? Anko is HOT! Also, this takes place DIRECTLY after Pain's defeat. Talk about your after-party, no?" Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Reviews are like wine to me, and wine is my inspiration!**


	2. Lovely Lust

**A/N: Aaaaand we have a continuaton, folks! After much adue and plenty of thought, I finally decided that this story simply wasn't meant to stay a oneshot. Not after all the questions left behind by the characters and the big gaping how the HELL did they get together like that out of the blue. Mind you that this chapter is almost pure smex, we'll see everyone's reactions as of next chappy and sadly, all you NaruxHinata fans aren't going to like what's coming...what I am about to tell you is thus. In the coming chapters...**

**...a certain Hyuuga's heart shall surely be broken. Sorry if its short! WARNING! Lemons contained within and lots of sexiness!**

_"You have until the count of ten to get back in bed...before I take you on the floor."_

_~Mitarashi Anko._

**Lust**

Mitarashi Anko was out for blood.

It was bad enough that she'd only woken in the blonde's bed after a night of scorching hot sex, but then he had the nerve to run out on her? On her?! She distinctly remembered him doing most of the kissing last night, teasing her-pleasing her-in ways that no man-no genin-should have known. Suuuure, she might've kissed him first during last night's celebration, and they might've been hammered at the time, but that didn't give him any right to skip out on her like that! She was displeased by his departure, to say the least. And she wasn't about to let him escape!

Uncaring for her nakedness, Mitarashi vaulted out of bed; bare feet padding softly against the carpet as she stalked toward the door. She had wanted to do so _many_ things to him when the blond boldly bolted from the room, and flung himself outside. She wanted to rip her hair out. She wanted to slam her head into the wall. She wanted to stab herself. She wanted to stab him. But first and foremost...she wanted his sexy ass back in bed. Right now.

**"U-zu-ma-ki!"**

Her fist barreled through the wood with gusto the sudden emergence of her clenched knuckles eliciting a startled yelp from the other side. She was rewarded by a loud crunch and then she had him in a lariat, dragging the unfortunate genin backwards by the throat, hauling through the gaping hole in the door before he could think to escape. Anko flung him down on the bed and stradled him, gasping aloud, as she felt the sfiffness of his member poking at her through his boxers. He was still hard. It made her warm just thinking about it.

"And just where do you think you're going, handsome?" She purred. "The party's just getting started."

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably beneath her, his eyes drifting to her bare breasts, the fleshy globes hanging tantalizingly before his face. Anko grinned.

_Easy there, tiger._

"Um...Sensei...

"Call me Anko." Her lips covered his for the briefest instant. He gulped against her. Her perfume, the softness of her lips and body, the sweet taste of her mouth, they drowned out all sense and logic. She felt incredibly good and he was _enjoying_ what she was doing to him. She could see it in his eyes, she could sense him weakening.

"Anko...I...

_"Hush."_

She kissed him again and pushed him down into the bed as her finger tips glided over his chest. Anko felt him struggle for just another moment, and then he relaxed and began to enjoy what was happening. She would give him the single most amazing morning of his life as thanks for pleasing her last night. After all, Konoha's hero only deserved such. Anko smiled as his eyes snapped slitted, beneath her touch, sapphire slithering into scarlet as she looked on. She tore his trunks off, reveling in his nakedness.

She seized him by the shaft, uncaring for her roughness and lowered herself onto him. The softest of whimpers fled from her lips as he entered her, warping into a shriek as he rolled against her, pushing her body back against the headboard. Their positions reversed, the jounin could do naught but squeal as he took her roughly, pounding into her with the same gusto as the night before...no! This was even better than last night! Anko wrapped her thighs around his waist, forcing the genin's cock deeper and deeper with every thrust. His mouth suckled at her breast, teeth biting down with gusto, drawing blood. Anko loved every minute of it, her hands proving just as explorative.

"Oh...yes...harder! Faster!" she found herself begging as he ploughed into her, ushering her onward to her best orgasm yet.

Naruto was a very special shinobi and strong in many ways, but he was still just a man. She was just glad this was the sort of man he was...

* * *

_(Hours later)_

Once again, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto woke to find himself tangled in the arms of a beautiful woman. He groaned, smothering his face with a hand. This time, there was no sake to suppress the memory; no alchohol to deafen his disbelief. By the rays of the sun jutting through his window...it must've been at least mid-afternoon. He couldn't believe it. He'd just had sex _twice_ in the last twenty-four hours, with one of the most _gorgeous_ drop-dead sexy kunoichi in all of Konoha. To think he'd tried to run away from that fine piece of ass!

**"That's the spirit, boy!"**

Naruto blanched at the voice, his headache returning with a vengeance as the words resounded in his skull. He'd hoped he'd heard the last of the kitsune since the spirit of his father fixed the seal. Apparently not, as he found himself standing before the bars of the creature's cage, once more. Gone was his bedroom, and gone was the sexy shinobi with whom he'd slept. In their place lay a creature straight out of his worse nightmare, a massive kitsune easily larger than the village itself. Despite this, the blond did not cower.

_'What the hell do you want, baka kitsune?'_

**"Nothing."** The fox sneered back, pressing its snout against the bars.** "I merely felt congratulations were in order."**

_'Congratulations on what?'_

**"On becoming a man!" **Its voice thundered out at him, reverberating within the bars of the cage.** "I was beginning to think there was no hope for you as my host, but it seems I stand corrected! Perhaps I won't devour you after all!" **Sardonic laugher deafened him. **"You've claimed one of the most powerful kunoichi in this god-forsaken village as your mate, a worthy feat beyond most demons. She will provide you with strong children, someday. Perhaps I'll take one of them as my host instead..."**

_'Demon?! Ch-Children?!' _Naruto balked. _'Wait a second! Whaddya mean by that, you old fox?!'_

Red eyes blazed out at him, silencing his thoughts.

**"Until we meet again, boy. It seems your wretch of a father had a higher plan in store for you after all...one that didn't involve being human."**

Naruto blinked at that, opened his mouth to say more, but with that blink the bars were gone, and he found himself in Anko's arms once more. His headache had since vanished during their conversation, leaving him to lay there, to ponder the biju's final words. _A plan that didn't involve being human?_ What the hell was he on about? Bah, it was probably nothing. He felt perfectly fine! Shaking off the words of his tenant, he began what would take several minutes more; escaping from the bed.

Slowly, carefully, delicately, he untangled himself from her arms. She moaned his name in her sleep, her hands trailing across his chest for the faintest instant. He pulled himself away with the slightest regret, tiptoieing toward the dresser to find his clotes. He dressed himself rapidly as only he possibly could, throwing on the black and orange jumpsuit once more, over which he donned a red coat, one he'd grown rather fond of wearing since his senjutsu training. He'd only just succeeded in pulling his arms through the short sleeves, only just stepped towards the door, his fingers tentatively wrapping around the knob, when he finally felt it.

_Killer intent._

It was crashed down over him like a wave, struck him like a knife in his back; silent but deadly, yet lethal all the same. _Crappola._

"Naruto." her voice was soft as a pillow. He froze, rooted in place by her words. "Where do you think you're going?"

_Double crappola!_

Naruto stopped in his tracks, his face slowly appearing over his shoulder as he curiously regarded his sleeping lover. A look of irritation and disbelief crossed his visible eye as it regarded the slumbering kunoichi behind him. At least, he thought she'd been asleep. She stared back at him from the bed, hazel eyes boring into his own, her smile sweet yet sinister. _You look good in that._ Her gaze seemed to say, the unspoken word the un-uttered challenge, lingering between the two of them. Damn but she looked good tangled in those sheets.

"Ahahaha...Anko...?"

She beckoned with a single finger, crooking it at him.

"You have until the count of ten to get back in this bed..._before I take you on the floor."_

"Kami, you're insatiable!" Naruto was cursing himself even as the words left his lips. "We've done it twice already and you-

_"One."_

She rose from the bed.

"Oi, Anko, can't we-

_"Two."_

-talk about this?" Naruto gulped as she came towards him. Kami, he couldn't stop staring at her.

_"Three."_ She was nearly upon him now, smiling that sinister smile. Naruto resolved himself to resist, knowing that if he failed all was for naught.

"W-We can't very well do it on the floor, I mean, there's a hole in the door-

_"Four."_ The sheets slipped from her body as she closed the distance between them.

"Alright, that's not fair-

_"Five."_ She purred, reaching out to take his chin in her hand, thumbing his face back towards her.

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I mean this time, Anko. We-

_"Six."_ Mitarashi's free hand pulled down the hem of his jacket, cast it and his coat aside. Then she reached for his pants.

"Oi!" He gasped as her mouth traveled lower, her fingers making short work of his zipper. "Anko...that's...not fair...

_"Seven." _The Jounin licked her lips laviciously parted as she slid them down, revealing the bulge lurking there. Naruto blanched as her fingers found his shaft and began to stroke it with slow, deliberate motions. In that instant the remnants of his resistance withered away. He sank to his knees, overcome, lacking the strengtht to resist, yet still he glared bloody red daggers at his lover. She grinned at him, hastening her motions as he struggled to control himself, but to no avail. His member twitched in anticipation. Naruto hissed.

"Don't you...dare...

_"Eight."_

Her mouth closed around his cock just before he camel choking, gagging, surprised by his massive load yet still somehow managing to swallow it. Naruto shuddered all over, stunned by more than just the blowjob, but by how aroused he was becoming. Anko peered up at him through her thick lashes and licked her lips, savoring the taste of him, and Naruto felt himself become hard all over again. Though this did not go unnoticed by the jounin, she patiently resumed her count.

_"Nine." _She rose, seeking his mouth with hers. Naruto growled, frustrated by his own weakness and her continued defiance. Enough! He wasn't going to give in a third time, so help him!

"Anko, I swear to_-mmph!"_

**_"Ten."_**

She cut him off by thumbing his chin back to face her, her lips touching his softly. He hesitated for a moment, her heart sinking for a moment, before he leaned gently into her. His right hand came to rest on her thigh, his left coming up to cup her cheek and she placed both of hers on his chest and she fell forward into him. She grinned, triumphant as she forced him to the floor and stripped aside what little remained of his attire, her victory finally assured.

Looking back, those were the best ten seconds of his life. And what's more...

_...they wouldn't be emerging from his room until the very next day._

**A/N: BWAH! What can I say? Anko is HOT! My ears are burning from writng this, burning I tell you! Once again, this takes place directly after Pain's defeat. Talk about your after-party, no? As one can see, Naruto still doesn't have his desires nor the Kyuubi entirely under his control, making him prone to reckless decisions one normally wouldn't make. It certainly doesn't help that Anko is so able and willing, neh? Hope you enjoyed the sexiness! What has Naruto become, exactly? Human? Demon? Or something else entirely? Stay tuned to find out! And of course...**

**Don't forget to review! Reviews are like wine to me, and wine is my inspiration! So in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...review, would you kindly? I'll even provide a preview!**

**Preview:**

_The sudden realization that she was even considering herself to be in love-to be so utterly and hopelessly weak-brought a wave of rage to Mitarashi's mind with the ferocity of a great and dark tempest. Despite all that they'd done, despite how much she cared for him, despite Naruto looking in her eyes, pleading for her to stop, the anger won over Mitarashi Anko and she yanked her arm out of the genin's gentle grip._

_"Fuck you!" Anko roared as she stepped back, tears stinging at her eyes. "It's not like I care about what you have to say, baka! Naruto no baka! If you're so damned worried about that Hyuuga chick then why don't you just go fuck **her** instead of me, asshole!" She slammed her hands together and vanished in a shushin before he could try to protest, before he could hope to dissuade her._

_Naruto watched her vanish with a sigh._

_"Nice job, genius." He grumbled to himself, kicking at the now empty street. "You've gone and fucked up again..._

**R&R! =D**


End file.
